dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Boardwalk Cafe
Boardwalk Cafe is a location in Season Five of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s a small diner near the docks in Miami where Dexter Morgan meets with Lumen Pierce. Summary * “First Blood” Dexter has released his captive, Lumen, from the tourist welcome center. She is now staying at a motel, and having meals at the Boardwalk Cafe. On this morning, Dexter enters the diner and spots Lumen sitting alone, nervously tearing up packets of sugar. He joins her at a table near the windows, but she isn't happy to see him and vice versa. She knows Dexter wants her to leave Miami because she witnessed him murder Boyd Fowler. Dexter advises Lumen to go home, forget what happened, and move on with her life -- but Lumen feels she can't. Instead, she wants to find and kill her rapists, and asks Dexter to help her, since he apparently knew what he was doing when he killed Boyd. Dexter looks around nervously, hoping that no one overheard her. He tells Lumen that killing them won't help her, and would just make matters worse. When Dexter tells her to trust him, she retorts that she doesn’t even know his last name. Dexter says the less she knows about him, the better it is for both of them, but she scoffs. Lumen asks Dexter why he keeps coming to the diner, and he claims to be trying to help her. He takes out a plane ticket to Minneapolis and places it on the table so that she can go home. She doesn't appreciate the gesture, though, and only sees it as evidence that he wants to get rid of her. She stands up and leaves the diner, taking the ticket with her. Dexter hopes this problem has been dealt with, and tastes the spilled sugar. Soon Dexter finds evidence that Lumen is hunting Robert Brunner, a parolee she thinks is one of her rapists. When Lumen returns to the diner, Dexter is waiting for her. He states that he knows what’s she’s doing, and Lumen responds sarcastically, “Having breakfast?” When he accuses her of looking for the men who hurt her, she angrily asks if he’s spying on her. Dexter asks what she plans to do if she finds them, and Lumen says she will do what he won’t, since she asked for his help but he turned her down. She tells Dexter that, although she’s grateful that he saved her life, he now needs to leave her alone. Having made it clear to Dexter that he can’t tell her what to do, Lumen begins to leave. Dexter reaches out to stop her, and she suddenly yells, “Don't touch me!” causing everyone in the diner to turn and stare. Dexter tries to hide his face, and reminds Lumen that the men put five women in barrels. He urges her to abandon her dangerous plan before it’s too late, but she stands up and walks out. Dexter realizes just how determined Lumen is to find her rapists. Related Pages * Barrel Girl Gang * Towne House Motel * Boyd Fowler * Robert Brunner Gallery Lumen doesn't want to follow Dexter's advice.PNG|'Lumen doesn't want to heed Dexter's advice''' Lumen draws attention.PNG|'Lumen draws attention' Dexter left alone when Lumen walks out.PNG|'Dexter left alone after Lumen walks out' Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Businesses Category:Restaurants Category:Indexter